


Hairdye and Not-Boyfriends

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Hairdye and Not-Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kita0610](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kita0610).



"How do you stay supplied with hairdye in a Hell dimension?"

Spike looked up. Connor was looking at him curiously, apparently expecting an answer. Spike made a face at the kid as the question sunk in. Last Spike had checked, them and the birds were supposed to be routing out the forces of darkness from under the Santa Monica Pier, not playing Twenty bloody Questions. "How come you can't seem to find a pair of scissors?" He retorted. "I've had girlfriends with shorter hair than you."

Connor rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mom."

"Yeah, well, I never fancied the poofy ponytail look." Spike said. (This was not strictly true. He'd sported the look himself, a hundred years past, and while he may not have approved, he never complained when it was Angelus. But the kid didn't know that, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt Spike.)

Connor rolled his eyes again and said, "I like it." He paused, then added with a grin, "You can complain about it if I ever date you."


End file.
